We Are Daisy Wikia
__INDEX__ We Are Daisy Hi, we're Daisy! Any and all fans of the Princess of Sarasaland, more modernly known as Princess Orange, and more commonly known as Princess Daisy, are invited to become part of the We Are Daisy 'group. Princess Daisy is a video-game character debuting in ''Super Mario Land, one of the best selling games on the Gameboy, and appearing in over 40 games since. In Mario Land, Mario has to save Princess Daisy from the villain Tatanga. For more information, click '''here What is We Are Daisy? We Are Daisy is a group created to bring together any fans, allies, and anyone with a general interest to talk about Daisy. In the past, the Daisy fanbase has been loosely scattered amongst many different sites, including SmashBoards, YouTube, GameFAQs, Miiverse, DeviantArt, and tumblr, where this Wikia website is intended to combine every inch of support from her fans and allies into one strong community. We aim to have power in numbers and share our interests in Daisy to create one, strengthened fanbase. Our headquarters are this website. Together, we can make a difference. Feel free to discuss Daisy, whether you feel like debating her relevancy, or adding specific details to this wikia caught only through the eyes of day 1 fans–all are welcome! Note:' In order to edit pages, you will need to have a Wikia account and be registered for at least four days. Current Goals Currently, we are working on the following tasks collectively... ] ☀ This is our petition—please sign it! Thank you ''so ''much for your support! ☀ Perform an interview with the legendary Deanna Mustard ☀ TELL NINTENDO WE WANT MOBILE DAISY APPS '''and '''DAISY AMIIBO in the questions: What would you be most interested in seeing from Nintendo on mobile? ' What do you think of amiibo, in general? ' What are your expectations for E3 this year?'' '' https://t.co/CZzHCPQgcs Make sure to complete the ''entire ''survey! ☀ Help Daisy win the poll in a very interesting fan-made game: https://goo.gl/UmTgcP (The theory behind this is, if Daisy gets into a popular fan-made smash game, a significant portion of the Smash fanbase may finally see Daisy's potential in this fan-made game, which could be translated to the next Super Smash Bros. game. Vote for her!) ☀ Help look through all of the Yoshi's Wooly World costumes and post pictures of the ones that have a Princess Daisy colour scheme to them. Then use our own pictures to add to the page. Thank you! ☀ Obtain unique image icons for all of Daisy's possible team names from Mario Superstar Baseball: Daisy Lilies, Daisy Cupids, Daisy Queen Bees, and Daisy Petals. Each should have 1 unique icon and 1 unique graphic to its name. ☀ Influence production of a Daisy amiibo! Send other e-mails to Nintendo, (but this time specifically linking to the URL of the amiibo webs, and stating something along the lines of wanting a Daisy amiibo) through here https://www.nintendo.com/corp/webform.jsp. Feel free to thank Nintendo for Daisy's apperancs in Super Mario Maker and Paper Mario in the same message, if you wish. We will plan for everyone to submit their comment on the same day. Alternatively, you can also vote to get a Daisy Nenodroid toy manufactured here! https://event.goodsmile.info/nendoro10thanniv/en/survey/. More, you can go here and sign the petition: http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/princess-daisy-game-amiibo-and-smash-dlc ☀ Get Daisy to appear in more Mario games (i.e. Luigi's Mansion, New 3D Mario game, Super Princess Peach,etc) Past Accomplishments ☀ Send an e-mail to Nintendo expressing your hopes for more Daisy content via amiibo, games, etc. ''Note: Some of us collectively sent an e-mail on the same day of ''Monday, December 28th, ''but if you were unable to join us for that occasion and still '''wish to send an e-mail, feel free to do so and leave us a comment on how it went! * The e-mails may have given support for Daisy's Super Mario Maker costume edits | articles | active users Navigation Having trouble navigating through this wikia? Here are some links that will take you to central parts of the We Are Daisy wikia: Contests - For information about contests. At the moment there is a princess Daisy Mii contest. FanArt - Drawings, digital art and other fan art. Sarasaland Gossip - For rumors, theories, fan-made content and the latest gossip surrounding Daisy. Daisy's Appearances - For redirects to detailed pages of all the games she has appeared in If you are still lost, or have any general questions or comments, feel free to stop by our Chatroom and leave a message. Stay Connected! in addition to the We-Are-Daisy wikia, you can find WeAreDaisy affiliates in the locations below ☀ Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/We-are-Daisy-Join-Us-522442871214998/?fref=ts; ☀ Youtube videos ☀ Our Petition ☀ Miiverse of We Are Daisy founders Past Polls Did you know... ☀ ...that Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, as all the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center. ...that Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games for the Wii is the only boxart that features an image of Daisy on the front cover. ...that Depending if one views Miiverse on the 3DS, Wii U, or Internet Browser, a Community's banner may appear differently per system of viewing. As such, the 3DS and Internet versions of the Mario Party 10 community feature a different banner that does not include Daisy. The Wii U version of Mario Party: Island Tour community shows a cropped version of the pictured above header, which no longer shows Daisy. ...that Although the connection is unknown, the Princess ORANGE sponsor is most likely paid for by Daisy herself to advertise the brand and/or soda, as sponsors are typically paid for the person in charge of them. Latest activity How should Daisy appear in the next Smash Bros? Playable, unique character in her Sports Outfit Playable, unique character in her Dress Playable, semi-clone / alternate of Peach Assist Trophy More Trophies Do you like Princess Daisy? Yes No Past Polls Category:Princess Daisy Category:Navigation